1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC card loading device, and more particularly, to a device for loading an IC card including semiconductor devices, such as a memory, a central processing unit (CPU) and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various electronic apparatuses have been on the market that use a removable IC card including semiconductor integrated circuits, such as a memory, a CPU and the like for information storage. An example of an IC card is a memory card. Such electronic apparatuses are used by general users.
As an example, a memory card 30 is shown in FIG. 11. In FIG. 11, the Y axis represents the direction in which the memory card 30 is loaded in the electronic apparatus, and the X axis extends along the upper surface of the card 30 and is perpendicular to the Y axis.
The memory card 30 has a group of contacts 31a of a signal passing connecting portion provided on its lower surface, and a power feeding and insert detecting contact portion 31b, which is a connecting portion for power feeding and insert detecting, provided in its front end portion. These connecting portions of the memory card 30 are electrically connected to a connecting portion or a contact portion of the electronic apparatus when the memory card 30 is loaded.
Further, the memory card 30 has a cutout 30a at the center of its front end portion for positioning the memory card 30 in the X-direction along the connecting portion, and a cutout 30b for discriminating the type of the memory card 30. The memory card 30 also has cutouts 30c in its rear end portion for pushing the memory card 30, and has a couple of recesses 30d on its opposite end sides in the X-direction for positioning the memory card 30 in the Y-direction.
Generally, conventional memory card loading devices in which the memory card 30 is loaded do not have an opening and closing lid for covering the loaded memory card 30. In such a conventional memory card loading device, when the memory card 30 is loaded, the front end portion of the memory card 30 is inserted into a hood portion, and a plane portion of the memory card 30 is pushed so that the memory card 30 is engaged with the device and located at a predetermined position. In this loaded state, a power feeding contact portion and a signal connecting portion of the electronic apparatus are electrically connected to the power feeding and insert detecting contact portion 31b and the contact group 31a of the connecting portion of the memory card 30.
However, in the conventional memory card loading devices, since the memory card 30 is loaded by pushing it directly by hand, the user must manually determine the position and angle of insertion, which may cause an unsuccessful installation that may damage a component. Further, when the memory card 30 is removed, the connecting portion of the electronic apparatus is exposed, which is undesirable for the protection of the apparatus and the prevention of dust.